


May I Suggest

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best part of your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Suggest

##  May I Suggest by AbsoluteDestiny

  
The best part of your life.   


Footage:
  
     [Up (2009)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Up_%282009_film%29)
  
Audio:
  
     [May I Suggest](http://www.susanwerner.com/music/m_lap.html) by Susan Werner 
  
Duration:
  
     00:04:30
  


### Download links:

  * [x264 MP4@480p](http://www.absolutedestiny.org/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-May_I_Suggest-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 MP4@720p](http://www.absolutedestiny.org/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-May_I_Suggest-720p.m4v)



  


### Author URL:

<http://www.absolutedestiny.org/vid/48/>   


### Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> May I suggest  
> May I suggest to you  
> May I suggest this is the best part of your life  
> May I suggest  
> This time is blessed for you  
> This time is blessed and shining almost blinding bright  
> Just turn your head  
> And you'll begin to see  
> The thousand reasons that were just beyond your sight  
> The reasons why  
> Why I suggest to you  
> Why I suggest this is the best part of your life
> 
> There is a world  
> That's been addressed to you  
> Addressed to you, intended only for your eyes  
> A secret world  
> Like a treasure chest to you  
> Of private scenes and brilliant dreams that mesmerise  
> A tender lover's smile  
> A tiny baby's hands  
> The million stars that fill the turning sky at night  
> Oh I suggest  
> Oh I suggest to you  
> Oh I suggest this is the best part of your life
> 
> There is a hope  
> That's been expressed in you  
> The hope of seven generations, maybe more  
> And this is the faith  
> That they invest in you  
> It's that you'll do one better than was done before  
> Inside you know  
> Inside you understand  
> Inside you know what's yours to finally set right  
> And I suggest  
> And I suggest to you  
> And I suggest this is the best part of your life
> 
> This is a song  
> Comes from the west to you  
> Comes from the west, comes from the slowly setting sun  
> With a request  
> With a request of you  
> To see how very short the endless days will run  
> And when they're gone  
> And when the dark descends  
> Oh we'd give anything for one more hour of light
> 
> And I suggest this is the best part of your life


End file.
